


Unexpexted Experiment

by avi_karasu



Category: Dramaturgy - E ve (Music Video), E ve(Music Video), Last Dance - E ve (Music Video), Outsider - E ve (Music Video)
Genre: Body Modification, I pretty much tried to speed run writing this in two days. I don't know why..., M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Smut, e ve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avi_karasu/pseuds/avi_karasu
Summary: Dancer and Pattun make a small deal that goes a little out of hand.Includes: bl, weight gain, body modification, and smut.





	Unexpexted Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to writing literary nonsense.

What first started as a harmless experiment went a bit out of control as Kuru loudly wolfed down the noodles in his bowl. With a loud huff, he sets down the dish and emits a burp. Bun looked at Kuru with wide eyes and slowly blinked, as if he saw a stranger. Kuru cocked his head to the side and asked, “Is there something on my face?”. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand as he uses his other hand to reach over and grab a greasy chicken drumstick from the table.

Pattun quietly coughed and looked away as he murmured, “I think he’s talking about something else.”

Kuru froze up as he felt someone behind him sink their warm hands on his waist. A sigh, mixed with a hum came from Dancer as he cooed. Settling his head on the crook of Kuru’s neck, the dark-haired male commented, “It’s nothing Kuru. He’s probably seeing things again.”

“Ah-- angh, D-Dancer-kun” Kuru blushed and squirmed in his chair as Dancer continued his massage.  
  
~~~~~~~~

Kuru has always had a thin, flexible physique, obviously necessary for his role as a mime. 

One day Dancer and Pattun were sitting alone at the dining room table looking at the backyard window to see KuruKuru practice his routine. 

“Pattun… Kuru’s always been so thin.” Dancer said as he nibbled on some chips.

"Uh-huh" Pattun nodded as he picked up an ibex from the ground and placed it on his lap to pet. The creature quietly chirped as he ran his smooth hands through the snow white fur.

"Sayyy!" Dancer chimed as he slammed his hand in front of Pattun. The creature got frightened and jumped off. Pattun frowned and made an irritated face. "What?" he spat out as he crossed his arms together to show annoyance.

"Don't you have one of those potion thingies--"   
"They're not potions, they're specimens in vials!" Pattun corrected him and started to leave the table but Dancer pulled on his sleeve. 

"Okay, okay, they're "vials"" Dancer quoted with his fingers, "but you're basically able to do "magic" with them, right?"   
Pattun sighed, "Yes, so what?"

"Hear me out, what if we give those vials to KuruKuru, get him a little round, y'know. We can see how long it takes for him to notice. We should also do this preferably when Bun-chan is out on a trip with Hitotsume." Dancer rubbed his hands together. "It'll be so perfect. Bun won't notice, me and you will hide the secret and we get to see your experiments in action!'

"Since Bun left this morning, I'm guessing you need to see results next week, huh?" Pattun rubbed his chin. "I might have a vial for that," he smirked. "But in exchange for that, you have to cook this week".

"It's a deal!" Dancer grinned. "I'll get cooking right now and you bring the vials!"

A couple of hours later passed and Dancer prepared some lemonade and muffins (both mixed with the potion) for Kuru.

"Oh honeyyy" Dancer practically sang it as he called for his lover.

Kuru stopped his dancing and took off his mask and revealed his teal eyes, "Yes Dancer?" If it weren’t for his silly mask, Dancer would constantly be smooching Kuru’s face. He tucked those thoughts away and grinned even more.  
"I made you a little treat. Want to try it?"

Kuru wiped off his sweat and nodded. He found a comfortable place in the grass, took the glass of lemonade and muffin and ate away. Once Kuru finished, Dancer cocked his head and pecked a quick kiss on Kuru's forehead.  
He thought about it for a minute: "Hmm, Pattun did say that it might take a little while for the results to show, but I wonder how soon?"

"Um, Dancer," Kuru fiddled with his hands on the mask and looked down.

"Oh shoot," Dancer internally panicked. "I think Kuru found out". He gulped nervously, "Yes my dear?" 

"Can I have another muffin?" Kuru sheepishly smiled, "I'm starving."  
Dancer quietly sighed in relief. "Of course~"

~~~~~~

And afterwards, throughout the whole week, Kuru grabbed more than a couple of snacks as he went on with his day, as Dancer made more than enough food to feed a family. He injected more of the substance that Pattun made in Kuru's food. As he served his plate a couple of days later, he started to notice how Kuru's shirt started to ride up from his now plush stomach. Dancer got caught off guard and almost dropped the plate, but the curly-haired male grabbed the plate in time and started to eat without hesitation. Once Kuru rose from the table, he felt his stomach scarcely touch the table and blushed a bit as he tried to drag his shirt down. 

"Dancer," Kuru worriedly asked. "Did you shrink my shirt by any chance?"

"Actually, I think I might have." He lied, "Why? Is something the matter?" Dancer asked nonchalantly.

Kuru shook his head and mumbled, "I just feel a little off." When he stood up, he tugged at his black pants which clung to his figure more obviously. Dancer swallowed as he looked at Kuru's love handles that started to form. 

"A little off?" Dancer stuttered and held himself back as he resisted the urge to squeeze Kuru's side. "I think you're just dreaming."

"Yeah, Dancer's right. It's all in your mind." Pattun nitpicked at his vegetables and waved his fork around. "Maybe you should go rest. Don't want you to start spilling your tears again. They're a pain to clean." Kuru huffed and rubbed his arm (that's started to lose muscle as fat has covered every inch of his body). "Okay, well, I guess I'm a little tired." Kuru yawned and stretched, grunting a little as he felt his pants tighten around his hips. Luckily, he happened to have new pajamas and clothes that Dancer brought, so he changed into those and went off to bed.

Dancer sat down and gave a long sigh of relief as Pattun also took a seat. "You think he caught on?" 

The white-haired nodded his head and quietly coughed. "Yeah, think so. The results are showing off better than expected." Pattun blushed a deep crimson red.   
Dancer smirked, "What results?" He rested his head on his hands on the table.

"W-well," Pattun fiddled with his hands "I may have added a couple of more specific changes, to his body." 

Dancer slowly nodded his head, "Okayyy, like what?"

"M-more estrogen to widen his hips and fatten up his..." Pattun nervously patted his chest. He then buried his face into his hands to cover his blushing face. He mumbled, "The changes should be evident really soon, most likely by the end of the week."

~~~~~~~~~

Kuru, stirred in his sleep as he felt warm all over his body. He rolled in his bed, not noticing the changes Pattun described. The potion kicked in more powerfully as Kuru's chest felt heavy and tight. His pajamas clung more comfortably as the baggy material hugged his now widened hips, almost giving him a bit of an hourglass figure. Then, his chest felt warm as his breasts started to expand and settle down, causing his shirt to cling to his figure and reveal cleavage. All the while, Kuru had an errotic dream and woke up to see the changes. The curly-haired then cupped his breasts together and nervously touched his throbbing dick and moaned as he felt sensitive all over. He gave his dick a couple more pulls and climaxed, feeling his nipples harden. With a drowsy mewl, the curly-haired laid on his side and went back to sleep.

In the morning, Kuru nervously went down the stairs to the dining room, where Pattun and Dancer were sitting. They then saw Kuru and silently gasped. Kuru, simply acted as if nothing happened, muttered “Morning” and took off his mask, showing his once sharp jawline became round. His midriff baggy shirt rode up, showing off his pudgy tummy and his baggy pants were stretched a bit too tight to his figure. As if to start a conversation, his stomach growled and whined when it smelled the delicious morning meal presented to him. Kuru, with his fattened legs, squirmed in his seat as he reached his arm to grab some syrup to pour onto his pancakes.

“How was your morning?” Dancer calmly smiled while trying his hardest not to pinch Kuru’s cheeks. Pattun looked at Kuru who looked down at the plate and licked his lips. "It's a little odd. I'm starving..." He felt so hungry that he didn't hesitate to grab the pile of pancakes and shove them in his mouth with no remorse of looking like a pig. 

All the while, everyone heard the front door click open as Bun came back from his trip, looking tired as always. The young white-haired teen didn't bother to look into the dining room as he went up the stairs to his room and yawned loudly. "I'll be down by dinnertime." he yelled.

"Sounds good," Dancer replied as he sat on the couch in the living room. Pattun just sat at the dining table and pulled out a newspaper to cover his blushing.

" _Kuru really did change a lot_ ", the albino thought as he observed Kuru's now abundant breasts planted on the table with a stretched out shirt. Not only that but his pants became more see-through like black tights as the curly-haired stood up from his seat to grab more orange juice. With each step, Pattun could see a swing of hips and cheeks. Finally, Kuru's once baggy shirt became a nice white crop top that revealed Kuru's plush stomach.

Kuru finished his third plate and burped loudly. "I've been feeling weird lately... Dancerrr, did you put something in the food?" 

"Nahh, it's nothing Kuru." Dancer said nonchalantly as Kuru approached the dark-haired male.

"Are you surrre?" The curly-haired cooed as he placed his heavy body on Dancer's legs. "It's almost as if you wanted my body to change." Kuru shoved his breasts in Dancer's face.

"N-N-Nonsense" he stuttered. He gasped as Kuru pressed himself closer to him, using his plush thighs as an anchor as he ground against his partner's dick. 

"It sure doesn't look like it," Kuru pants as he continues his rhythmic grinding and starts to feel much warmer. "I've gotten a lot more (burps) heavier quite quickly." He licks his lips again and starts to tug at Dancer's shirt.

"K-Kuru" Dancer groaned from the pleasure and finally placed his hands on his partner's hips, sinking his hands on the love handles. "Y-you have but it's because of all that eating." He grunts as he leans back and adjusts his position as Kuru leans in for a kiss.

Suddenly a loud cough comes from the dinner table and they both look to see Pattun's beet-red face.

"K-Kuru" Pattun stuttered. "Y-you look very nice today." He coughed and planted his face in his hands. "So...nice." he mumbled.

"Aww, Pattun." Kuru got off from Dancer and led Pattun to the living room. "I didn't know you were into me~" Kuru leaned in and deeply kissed Pattun. 

" _Mmmph, so sweet_." Pattun hazily thought as he leaned into Kuru and grabbed his juicy ass. As Kuru passionately kissed Pattun, Dancer went from behind and tugged at Kuru's shirt going underneath to massage the fatty breasts and slightly pinched the sensitive nipples. "But Kuruuuu~ You're mine~."

Kuru moaned into the kiss and pulled back to get some air. Pattun panted and held onto Kuru shoulders for dear life as he snapped back to reality. He gaped his mouth open, as he realized what Kuru did to him. “I, uh, can explain.” 

“Explain that you’re involved in this like Dancer?” Kuru playingly huffed and turned his head away, pouting. “Honestly you two.” He then grabbed Pattun’s hands and placed them on his hips. “I can tell~. You like my hips and ass now, don’t you? I’ve always known you’ve taken a liking to people like that.” Pattun upon hearing his secret told, turned redder than before as he didn’t hesitate to circle and pinch Kuru. “Y-yeah…” Kuru mewled and moaned, feeling his body touched by the two males. With lusty eyes, he raised his arms to tug at his shirt, unveiling his bountiful breasts with puffy nipples. "You two realllllly love me, don't you?"

Both Dancer and Pattun nodded as they hugged Kuru’s warm body some more.  
“Let’s get back to the couch,” Dancer demanded as he pecked a kiss on Kuru. The dark-haired stripped from his clothing and pulled Kuru’s pants down as Pattun went to Dancer’s room to fetch the lube. Once he came back to the living room, he was greeted with the naked lovers teasing each other and making out. Pattun then took off his clothing and slicked up his hardened length. With one hand, he parted Kuru’s wide ass cheeks as he started to prepare him.

“Ah-ah, Pattun,” Kuru moaned as he felt the first finger slide in. Pattun cocked his head to the side as he saw Kuru’s asshole practically suck in his digit. 

“I prepared beforehand, don’t worry,” breathed Kuru as he threw his head back and moaned. Dancer peppered kisses along Kuru’s shoulders, leaving a couple of hickeys to distract him. The second and third finger slid in with more ease. Once Kuru was prepared, the white-haired then began to scissor around to find the curly-hair’s prostate. Dancer went down Kuru’s body and started to drag his warm tongue around the puffy nipple. Once he latched on, he sucked on it as his hand went to the other nipple and gave it a good pinch. 

“Pattun,” Dancer said. 

“Yeah?” the white-haired asked as he trailed one of his hands alongside the curly-haired male’s ivory-skinned waist and gave his fat a couple of squeezes and massaging. “ _I must be dreaming. He really did fatten up~_ ” he thought. He leaned closer and dragged his warm tongue underneath Kuru’s shoulder. “Dancer can’t be having all the fun. He’s mine too.” Pattun sunk his teeth into the flesh and left a couple of marks and hickeys as he found the sweet spot inside Kuru and gave his digits a deeper push inside. Kuru, once feeling Pattun’s bite and prodding, melted into the touch and moaned loudly. “ _Bingo_ ”

“H-Harder Pattun,” mewled the pudgy male as he was starting to heat up again. Pattun touched his prostate a couple more times before looking over to Dancer, who nodded his head, giving him the signal.

“Sorry, Kuru, hope you don’t mind a second meal,” Pattun said. He took his fingers out and placed his dick near Kuru’s entrance and slowly slid it in. “Mmmngh” Kuru clung to Dancer who softly kissed him. 

“You’re doing great Kuru,” he reassured and continued to praise him. “Just let me know when you’re ready to take me in.” Kuru nodded his head. A couple of minutes later, he wiggled his hips to make sure that he’s adjusted. 

“Okay Dancer, I’m ready.” Kuru gritted his teeth and Pattun groaned deeply as Dancer’s length started to slide his dick in. Kuru had a couple of tears on the corner of his eyes as Dancer settled in. 

“Hahhhh, g-give me a moment,” whined Kuru. “It’s so tight; I feel like I’m being split into two!” The curly haired rubbed his face against Dancer as he felt the warm, throbbing dicks inside him.

Kuru nodded his head and clenched his asshole, feeling the warmth from the males’ genitals as they rubbed Kuru in a pattern: while Dancer’s was almost out of the hole, Pattun slid in and so on. They continued this pattern and marked Kuru’s body with kisses and hickeys. Kuru started to pant faster as he felt Pattun hit him in his prostate once more and swung his wide fatty hips so that he was able to hit his sweet spot once more.

“Ahnngh, H-Harder--” The chubby male moaned louder. Dancer grabbed onto Kuru’s plush hips and dug his nails in for more leverage as he pounded harsher into Kuru. Pattun, noticing the change in pace, grabbed also dug into Kuru’s hips and rammed into him at a harsher, yet steady pace.   
“Anhgh, I-I’m c-cumming”, Kuru moaned as he spilled his seed on Dancer’s abs. The other males followed suit as the submissive teal-haired grab on tightly to Dancer as he rode out his orgasm. Both Pattun and Dancer’s warm cum started to splurt out from Kuru’s rectum as he was left a panting, moaning mess.

“So good”, Kuru mumbled as he felt stuffed from his meal and the cum. Pattun pecked a kiss on Kuru’s back and went to grab a couple of napkins to start cleaning themselves. Dancer waited for Kuru to get off of him and carried him to the bathroom, where he sat in the bathtub with Kuru and washed both of them off. Pattun brought both the lover’s clothes and decided to take a shower at the opposite side. After they all washed off, all three cuddled up in bed for a restful nap.


End file.
